A vacuum cleaner is an electrically powered, mechanical appliance utilized for the dry removal of dust and loose dirt from carpets, rugs, fabrics and other surfaces. Vacuum cleaners have been widely utilized for years in domestic and industrial cleaning applications.
In operation, a pressure drop is utilized to force air entrained with loose dirt and dust into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The dust and dirt laden air is then drawn through a bag which traps and retains the dirt. The air is then exhausted by electric fan through an additional filter to remove relatively fine particles. It is this fan that provides the air pressure drop or vacuum that provides the cleaning action.
In recent years one focus of the vacuum cleaner industry has shifted to the establishment of improved filtration systems to remove residual dust and dirt particles not trapped by the vacuum cleaner bag. This is generally done by incorporation of a filter in the exhaust air flow pathway. One problem that has not been fully addressed to date, however, is the convenient location of the final filtration compartment on the vacuum cleaner where it may be readily accessed and cleaned.